


Finding Chase

by tayryn



Category: Losing Chase
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Christmas… and Chase gets a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Chase

Lounging on the sofa, Chase sipped at her wine as she stared into the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth, ignoring the snow falling outside the windows.

It was Christmas Eve.

Her first one without the boys.

Since little Richard and Jason had spent Thanksgiving with her, she and Richard had agreed that they would spend Christmas with him.

It felt strange not having them there, and she found herself remembering past Christmases and the excitement of the boys. She thought about Christmas last year… their last one together as a family.

Her first Christmas after Elizabeth left.

It had been a good holiday, even though, just days before, she and Richard had decided to end their marriage. For Chase, it had been over for some time, her heart still lying with the young woman who had brought her back to herself; but for Richard, it had taken a few more months to truly sink in.

Thankfully, it had been an amicable dissolution to their marriage, and they had agreed to wait until after Christmas to tell the boys. When they had finally told them, both little Richard and Jason had taken the news very well. And they’d quickly adjusted to spending time with both parents.

Chase sighed and took another sip of her wine.

It’d been over a year since Elizabeth had left and, every day, since they’d said their good-bye on the dock, Chase thought about her. She’d see the younger woman in her dreams… hear her voice on the waves crashing on the shore… and she’d find herself both smiling at the memories of that summer, and missing Elizabeth so much her heart ached.

The room lit up suddenly then plunged back into near darkness. Knowing it could only be lights from a car, and curious as to who would be out this way on Christmas Eve of all nights, Chase sat her wine glass on the table then stood and made her way to the front door. Peering out into the night, Chase’s breath caught in her throat.

“Elizabeth…” 

~~*~~

Elizabeth turned off the engine to the Sprite, pulled the keys from the ignition, and then took a deep breath. She stared at the house, and felt some of the anxiety of the last several months begin to ease.

She was here.

She was really here.

It’d been over a year since she’d been here. Over a year since she’d seen the woman she prayed was inside. Over a year since she realized how much she truly wanted, needed and loved the woman who had done so much for her… given her so much.

Pocketing her keys, Elizabeth opened the door and climbed out of the car. She made her way around the vehicle and began to walk towards the porch. Halfway there, she stopped, suddenly uncertain.

What if Chase wasn’t there?

What if she didn’t want to see her?

What if she and Richard had worked things out… or, what if she’d found someone else?

Elizabeth swallowed, her hands clenching into fists as she crossed her arms over her chest. She should have called… written… something… to see if she was even wanted. She should not have just shown up unannounced like this, and on Christmas Eve.

She closed her eyes and lifted her face into the softly falling snow, praying for guidance.

It wasn’t until she heard the sound of the screen door creaking open that she lowered her head and opened her eyes.

“Chase…”

~~*~~

Chase stepped out onto the porch, her heart beating a wild tattoo beneath her breast. She ignored the cold, and moved slowly off the porch, walking towards the woman who had not only healed her soul, but had stolen her heart.

She was halfway convinced that she was imagining this… that the woman standing before her in the falling snow was a wine-induced hallucination, but she knew, in her heart, that this was no hallucination. Elizabeth really was here… Chase could see her… was looking right at her, and with just a few more steps, she would be able to touch her.

Chase watched as Elizabeth pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, and drew her arms tighter across her chest. ‘She’s nervous,’ the older woman realized and a small smile touched the corners of her mouth. “That’s some look, kid,” Chase said as she stopped in front of her.

As she knew it would, her comment drew a smile from Elizabeth, and Chase saw her relax a little. Elizabeth’s hands remained clenched even as she slowly lowered her arms to her sides; something Chase had only seen her do when she was upset or nervous.

“Hello, Chase.”

“Hello, Elizabeth,” Chase replied, her eyes moving over inch of the young blonde’s face. She’d put on a little weight. Not a lot. Just enough to fill her features out some. Unable to help herself, and before she could stop, Chase found herself raising her hand and brushing her fingers against Elizabeth’s cheek.

~~*~~

Elizabeth drew in a shaky breath as Chase cupped her cheek.

“What are you doing here?” Chase asked her, lifting her eyes to meet Elizabeth’s gaze.

“I… I came to see you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve missed you,” she answered in a quiet voice as she tilted her head and caught Chase’s hand against her shoulder, nuzzling into her palm. “Chase… I’m so sorry I’ve not come back before this…” Elizabeth told her, her words coming out in a rush. “I just needed to sort things out… and then Katherine and then I didn’t think you’d want…”

Chase’s thumb against her lips stopped her rambling.

“It’s all right,” Chase told her, “It’s all right, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth relaxed a little more and couldn’t help but kiss Chase’s thumb as it began to stroke her lips.

“How long can you stay?”

Elizabeth grasped Chase’s wrist, holding her hand against her cheek as she gave the other woman a small smile. “For as long as you’ll have me.”

“And, if I want you to stay with me forever?”

Elizabeth’s smile grew, and she turned to place a kiss in Chase’s palm. “Then I will stay with you forever.” 

~~*~~

Chase felt her heart skip a beat at Elizabeth’s words, and brought her free hand up to cup Elizabeth’s other cheek.

“Forever then,” she whispered as she leaned in and covered Elizabeth’s mouth with hers.

It was a soft kiss; gentle and sweet, much like their first kiss had been. This time, however, it was a kiss that each of them wanted… a kiss they needed.

It meant so much more… was so much more than just a kiss… to both of them.

It was an acknowledgement.

Soft moans sounded in the quiet evening as lips parted beneath lips, and the kiss deepened. Tongues met, seeking and tasting, as they wound their arms around each other, pulling their bodies closer together.

After several moments, the kiss tapered off and the two women rested their foreheads together as they sought to catch their breath.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Chase told her.

Suddenly, both Chase and Elizabeth began to giggle then laugh as they pulled each other into a tight embrace. Their laughter tapered off and they simply held each other, relishing just being able to do so after wanting it for so long.

It wasn’t until they both began to shiver that they remembered they were standing outside in the falling snow. They pulled apart slightly, their arms remaining loosely around each other, and shared gentle smiles.

“We should go inside,” Chase said.

“Just let me grab my bag,” Elizabeth told her then moved out of Chase’s arms and hurried over to the car. She opened the door, reached in to grab her duffle bag and pulled it out. Slinging it over her shoulder, Elizabeth returned to Chase’s side.

Chase reached out and took Elizabeth’s hand, lacing their fingers together and led her into the house. 

~~*~~

“She’d saved up all her meds,” Elizabeth spoke in a quiet voice as she cuddled against Chase on the couch. She starred into the fire. “And one night, she just took them all… she…” her voice hitched and trailed off.

Chase pulled Elizabeth closer and laid her cheek against the top of her head. “Ssh…” she shushed her. “I know… you don’t have to say anymore.”

“After the funeral, I just hopped in the Sprite and drove. I needed to get away… to figure things out,” Elizabeth told her. “About Katherine… about you…” she reached for Chase’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I knew I had feelings for you, but they scared me. I’d never felt that way about another woman before, and I needed to understand exactly what it was I was feeling. But the further away from you I got, the more I realized that I wanted to be closer.”

“I shouldn’t have blindsided you with that kiss,” Chase whispered.

“No… no the kiss was wonderful,” Elizabeth said, lifting her head from Chase’s shoulder to meet her eyes. “I won’t lie to you, I wasn’t expecting it… but it wasn’t unwelcome.”

Chase smiled and drew Elizabeth back into her arms, encouraging her silently to continue, sensing that the younger woman needed to talk.

After a few moments of silence, where Elizabeth traced her fingers over Chase’s hand which she still held, she began to speak again.

“When you kissed me… it made me realize that I had to face those feelings,” she said, a wry smile coming to her lips, “which I was doing a pretty poor job of just before Richard came back and fired me.”

Chase chuckled softly, remembering that morning in the kitchen with the burnt bread. The morning she’d admitted out loud that she loved the woman in her arms. “I was so angry with him for taking you away,” she admitted.

“I didn’t want to go,” Elizabeth told her. “I didn’t think I had a choice. But, I think it was the right thing to do. I really did need that time… time to sort out my feelings… to be certain that I wasn’t just trying to replace my mother with you.” She tilted her head so that she could brush a kiss to the underside of Chase’s jaw. “Then one night, a few months later, I woke up from a dream of the two of us… and I knew that wasn’t the case. I knew my feelings were real.”

“Why did you take so long to come back?”

There was no accusation in Chase’s voice, just pure curiosity but, once again, Elizabeth lifted her head from the other woman’s shoulder. She shifted on the couch, and sat up straighter, keeping hold of Chase’s hand.

“I wasn’t sure I would be welcome,” Elizabeth answered. “I didn’t know if you and Richard had worked things out…”

“You could have called,” Chase pointed out softly.

“I know,” Elizabeth agreed. “But I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“That you wouldn’t feel the same way anymore,” the younger blonde admitted.

“So what changed? Why tonight?” Chase asked.

“I missed you,” Elizabeth said simply as she squeezed Chase’s hand. “And I decided I needed to find out one way or the other.”

“I’m glad you did,” Chase told her with a smile as she reached up to cup Elizabeth’s cheek

“So am I,” Elizabeth whispered and leaned into Chase as the other woman drew her closer.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss.

Chase murmured Elizabeth’s name into her mouth as her hands fell to her waist. She pulled the younger woman closer, guiding her until she was straddling Chase’s lap. The kiss grew more passionate… hungry… as Elizabeth sank her hands into Chase’s hair and kissed her more ardently. Chase moaned and tightened her grip on Elizabeth’s waist, pulling her body harder against hers.

“Chase…” Elizabeth gasped her name and let her head fall back as Chase blistered her neck with hot kisses. She felt the other woman’s hands slip under her shirt, felt her hot hands on the bare skin of her back. “Oh…”

Chase couldn’t touch Elizabeth enough, her skin was so soft… so firm… she wanted to feel so much more. Wanted to touch and learn every inch of Elizabeth’s body, and the realization that she was free to do so… that Elizabeth was really here… in the house… in her arms… only fuelled her desire. “Elizabeth…” she whispered her name as she nibbled her way up the smooth column of her neck and captured her mouth in another ravenous kiss.

Elizabeth groaned and fisted her fingers in Chase’s hair as she returned the amorous kiss, pressing her body closer, wanting more. She could feel the hard points of Chase’s nipples against her breasts, could feel the heat emanating from the other woman’s body shifting under hers.

“I want you…” Chase broke off the kiss to meet Elizabeth’s gaze, pleased to see matching desire in her brown eyes.

The old grandfather clock in the hall drew their attention as it began to ring out the time.

“Merry Christmas, Elizabeth,” Chase said, pulling her hand out from under Elizabeth’s top and cupping her cheek as the twelfth chime faded away.

“Merry Christmas, Chase,” Elizabeth echoed then suddenly yawned. “Oh… I’m sorry…”

“No apologies,” Chase smiled, desire giving way to affection. “It’s late, and something tells me you’ve had a long day.”

Elizabeth nodded. “It has been a long day,” she admitted with another yawn then slid her hand out of Chase’s hair and traced the other woman’s lips with her fingers. “But what about…”

Chase chuckled and drew Elizabeth’s face closer, and placed a quick kiss to her mouth. “We have plenty of time for that,” she said against her lips. “After all… you promised me forever.”

Elizabeth smiled then bit her lip as she blushed and ducked her head. “Yes, I did.”

~~*~~

Stepping out of the bathroom, Chase smiled at seeing Elizabeth curled up under the blankets, in her bed, fast asleep. The sight filled Chase with a peace she’d not felt in years, and she sent up a silent prayer of thanks that the young woman had returned to her.

She made her way over to the bed, slipped under the covers then reached out to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. At that moment, Elizabeth rolled over and snuggled into Chase’s arms with a whisper of her name.

Wrapping Elizabeth in her embrace, Chase sighed contentedly.

“I love you…”

The words were spoken softly by both on a deep exhale.

Smiles touched both their lips as their arms tightened around each other and sleep took them.

~~*~~

Elizabeth woke to the feel of sunlight on her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached out for Chase. Encountering only empty sheets, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around. It was then that she heard the noises from down in the kitchen.

After a full body stretch, she left the bed and headed for the bathroom to take care of her morning toilet. Once finished in there, Elizabeth walked back into the bedroom, pulling on the robe she’d found hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and made her way downstairs.

Chase looked up from where she was frying some bacon as Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Nice robe.”

Elizabeth chuckled as she walked over to the other woman, and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. “Thank you.”

“Did you sleep well?” Chase asked, grasping the younger woman’s arms and pulling them tighter around her, returning the hug.

“Yes. Best sleep I’ve had in months,” Elizabeth answered. “Although it would’ve been better if you’d been there when I woke up,” she said, dropping a kiss to Chase’s shoulder before releasing her. She stole a piece of bacon then moved over to and hopped up onto the nearby counter, and turned her head to look out the window.

~~*~~~

Chase turned to look at Elizabeth and felt the breath leave her lungs.

It had snowed a fair amount over night, and everything was covered with a blanket of white which sparkled in the sunlight, reflecting the light into the house; creating a halo around the young woman.

She was, in a word, beautiful.

‘And young,’ Chase thought. ‘Young enough to be…’

“What is it?”

Chase blinked at the question, not having realized that Elizabeth had turned back to her. She shook her head and returned her attention to the cooking bacon.

“Chase… tell me.”

The older woman sighed, and kept her gaze on the frying pan. “In three months, I’ll be fifty-two years old.”

“I know.”

Chase slowly turned to look at her. “That doesn’t bother you?”

Elizabeth smiled. “No. Why should it? It’s just a number.”

“I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“But you’re not my mother,” Elizabeth told her. “Chase, when I look at you, I don’t see my mother. I see the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The person I want to spend my days laughing with, doing the little everyday things with, go sailing with...” she paused and stared straight into Chase’s blue eyes. “I see you, Chase… the woman I want to be with.” 

“You’re sure about this? Us? You’re sure this is what you want?”

“Yes!” Elizabeth said without hesitation. “I’m sure. I want us.”

Chase turned the flame off under the bacon, and moved the pan to another burner. She walked over to the other woman, moving to stand between her legs. She laid her hands on Elizabeth’s thighs. “I want us, too,” she said softly then lifted one of her hands to cup the blonde’s cheek. “I love you, Elizabeth.”

Elizabeth’s face softened, her brown eyes filling with the same emotion. “I love you, too,” she replied as she bowed her head to meet Chase’s lips.

Tender… gentle… the kiss was filled with the love they felt for each other, lips parting beneath lips allowing their tongues to meet and stroke the other. It was only the need to breathe that made them separate and even then, just barely.

“I want you,” Chase told her, breath whispering over Elizabeth’s lips, and watched the younger woman’s eyes darken with desire. “I want you so much…” Chase said as Elizabeth grasped her face drew her back for another kiss as Chase slid her hands over Elizabeth’s thighs and around to cup her ass.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Chase as their mouths fused together; tongues meeting again and again… tasting, exploring, and learning. Chase’s hands moved between their bodies, her fingers pulling at the ties of her robe, and Elizabeth moaned when Chase slipped her hands inside, then beneath the camisole she wore to stroke the hot skin of her back.

Chase pulled her mouth from Elizabeth’s, dipping her head to nibble at the little hollow of her throat before shifting lower and nuzzling her face into Elizabeth’s cleavage, pressing hot kisses to the smooth flesh there.

“Chase…” Elizabeth gasped when Chase nipped at the swell of one of her breasts. She grasped the older woman’s face in her hands, urging her to look up. “Let’s go upstairs…” she said, her voice rough with passion.

Chase nodded, and leaned in to brush her lips over the blonde’s then helped her down off of the counter.

Hand in hand… they made their way out of the kitchen.

~~*~~

They stood, facing each other, at the side of the bed.

Blue eyes gazed into brown eyes, love and desire flowing between them as they slowly undressed each other.

“You’re beautiful…” Elizabeth whispered as her eyes moved over the older woman’s body once they were both naked.

Chase laughed softly and shook her head. “No… YOU are…” she said, reaching out to caress Elizabeth’s cheek. “So…” she trailed her fingers down Elizabeth’s throat and lower until she was cupping a firm breast in her palm, “…beautiful…”

Elizabeth gasped as the other woman circled her thumb over her nipple, drawing the sensitive tip to a hard, aching point, and went willingly into Chase’s arms when she drew her closer. She sought out Chase’s mouth, and kissed her hungrily, pressing her body hard against Chase’s causing them to tumble onto the bed.

Their kiss dissolved into soft laughter, their foreheads resting together as they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs. Their laughter gave way to soft sighs and loving smiles as they began to explore each other. Hands touched… caressed and glided over smooth skin, learning and discovering.

Chase eased Elizabeth onto her back, and leaned over her, brushing her lips over the young blonde’s before moving lower. She trailed her lips down the smooth column of Elizabeth’s neck, raining soft kisses over the swell of her chest before dipping her head and catching one of her nipples in her mouth.

“…Chase…” Elizabeth moaned and reached out, her fingers finding purchase in Chase’s hair as she arched, pushing more of her breast into the other woman’s mouth. It felt so good… the feel of Chase’s tongue playing with her nipple… Chase’s hands moving over her body… “…so good… Chase!” she whimpered when she felt the other woman’s hand slip between her thighs.

Chase smiled around Elizabeth’s breast at the soft whimper as she combed her fingers through the damp curls. She released her nipple, and lifted her head to look at Elizabeth as she slid a finger between the swollen and parting folds to circle Elizabeth’s clit.

“Oooh… oh… Chase…” Elizabeth groaned as Chase continued to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves; the pleasure from the older blonde’s touch moving through her body. She reached up and pulled Chase down, kissing her hard, her tongue pushing into her mouth just as Chase pressed a finger inside her pussy. She pulled out of the kiss with a gasp when a second finger was added and arched into the thrust of Chase’s hand. “Oh god…”

“You’re so wet…” Chase murmured against Elizabeth’s lips. “So wet… so hot…” she told her, her thumb riding Elizabeth’s clit as she continued to drive her fingers into the younger woman again and again, pushing her closer to the edge. “You feel so good, Elizabeth… so good…”

“…Chase…” Elizabeth panted, and reached out for the other woman, wanting… needing to feel her body more fully against her own.

Chase pressed her body closer to Elizabeth’s. She could feel the blonde’s inner walls begin to quiver and contract around her still thrusting fingers, and knew she was close to release. With every touch… with every slide of her fingers inside her lover, Chase’s own arousal grew, and she rocked her body against Elizabeth’s.

She pressed her lips to Elizabeth’s ear. “I want you to come for me, Elizabeth…” Chase began to move her thumb harder against the blonde’s clit. “Let me feel you…”

“Chase…” Elizabeth called out to her. She was so close… the sensations almost overwhelming her. “…Chase… I…”

Chase curled her fingers inside Elizabeth, rubbing that sensitive spot within. “Come, Elizabeth… come…” she thrust into her again, curled her fingers again and rubbed her thumb over Elizabeth’s clit. “…come…”

“Chase! Oh god, Chase…” Elizabeth cried out as her orgasm exploded over her, and she writhed under Chase’s touch. It was so good… so unbelievably good; the waves of pleasure intense, overwhelming and consuming.

Chase’s lips glided from Elizabeth’s ear to her mouth, and she kissed her gently as she eased Elizabeth down from the high of her orgasm.

“Mmm…” Elizabeth hummed and reached out to cover Chase’s hand between her thighs, stilling her gentle touch then removed her hand. She entwined her fingers with Chase’s warm slick fingers and brought their joined hands up between them. She flicked her tongue out against Chase’s fingers then placed a kiss to her palm. “Thank you…”

Chase smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said then suddenly found herself on her back with Elizabeth leaning over her, her body pressed tightly along side hers.

“Now…” Elizabeth cupped one of Chase’s breasts. “Now… it’s my turn to love you… to bring you pleasure…”

Chase moaned when her lover shifted lower, nuzzling her face between her breasts. Chase’s hands found purchase in Elizabeth’s hair when the young blonde pulled her nipple into the warm cavern of her mouth. “Elizabeth…” she murmured as the other woman moved back and forth between both breasts… sucking and nibbling at both nipples.

Elizabeth began to move, kissing her way down over Chase’s stomach, whispering against the smooth, hot skin, “Chase… my Chase…” She pressed closer; moaning at the feel of Chase’s curls, hot and damp, against her stomach, and wanted nothing more in that moment than to feel it beneath her tongue… 

Chase inhaled sharply, a soft giggle escaping her when Elizabeth moved lower, and darted her tongue into her navel. She tugged gently on the blonde hair fisted in her hands. “That tickles,” she said with a smile.

Elizabeth returned the smile then shifted lower again, settling her shoulder between Chase’s thighs. She could smell her arousal, the musky scent filling her senses and filling her with a hunger she’d never known before. She wrapped an arm around Chase’s thigh, using the fingers of that hand to open Chase to her gaze. The glistening pink flesh called to her, and with a soft moan, Elizabeth covered Chase’s sex with her mouth.

“Elizabeth!” Chase groaned, her fingers clenching in her lover’s hair as Elizabeth kissed her pussy, thrusting her tongue deep inside her before moving up to suckle on her clit. “Oh god…” she lifted her hips into the intimate kiss.

Elizabeth hummed as she continued to love Chase with her mouth, alternating between suckling on her clit and thrusting her tongue into Chase’s hot sheath. Her flavour flooded Elizabeth’s taste buds, and made her hunger for more. She trailed her other hand up along Chase’s leg, tickling the smooth flesh of her thigh with the tips of her fingers before she pressed two of them inside Chase’s pussy.

“Mmm… yes…” Chase gasped and clenched around Elizabeth’s fingers as she moved them inside of her. “…feels so good… Elizabeth…”

“It’s supposed to…” Elizabeth murmured with a smile before closing her lips around Chase’s clit once more as she continued to thrust her fingers into her wet heat. In and out… over and over… sucking on the sensitive knot of flesh in time with every penetration of her fingers, Elizabeth pushed Chase closer and closer to the edge.

“Eliz…” Chase moaned, her head arching back into the pillow as the pleasure coursing through her body grew. “Elizabeth… I… I’m close…”

“I know…” Elizabeth replied, flicking her tongue lightly against Chase’s clit. “I’m going to make you come now…” she curled her fingers inside the woman under her, grinning when Chase bucked and called out her name. “Come for me, Chase…” Elizabeth told her then pulled Chase’s clit into her mouth once again, sucking hard.

“Oh… oh god…” Chase grasped at Elizabeth’s head, her fingers clenching tightly in the blonde curly hair as she came. “Elizabeth!” She cried out and writhed on the bed as the pleasure blazed through her body; the shimmering heat curling in the pit of her stomach and exploding outwards through every nerve ending.

Elizabeth eased her fingers out of Chase’s still quivering sheath and lowered her mouth. She moaned as she lapped at the cream Chase’s body so willingly gave. At the gentle tug on her hair, she lifted her eyes and found Chase smiling at her.

“Come here…”

With a final kiss to Chase’s sex, Elizabeth slowly crawled up and settled herself into Chase’s embrace. Their mouths met, and they shared a deep, loving kiss; Chase moaning at tasting herself on Elizabeth’s tongue.

They parted after several long moments.

“I love you,” Chase told Elizabeth breathlessly, reaching up to brush the hair out of her face. “You brought me back to myself… when no one else could. You made me feel alive again…” she cupped her cheek, “And for that alone, I will be forever grateful to you.”

“You did the same for me,” Elizabeth told her then leaned in to brush a soft kiss over Chase’s lips. “I love you, Chase.”

They shared another kiss… a soft, gentle one that gave way to a series of breathy touches of lips before they simply rested their foreheads together; small smiles playing on their lips.


End file.
